Stand where I stood
by Rafaperez
Summary: IM1. Pepper leaves the party upset, but then she receives a surprise.


**Author** : MoiraShipper

 **Summary** : IM1. Pepper leaves the party upset, but then she receives a surprise.

 **Pepperony reposted. Enjoy and reviews please.**

 **Stand where I stood**

 _Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you_

 _All I know is that I should_

 _And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

 _All I know is that I should_

 _Cause she will love you more then I could_

 _She who dares to stand where I stood_

 **Where I stood-Missy Higgins**

Pepper was walking away from the porch where Tony had left her, watching with a sad smile Tony talk to the beautiful blonde journalist. For a moment the redhead had believed they would kiss, but it hadn't happened. Maybe it wasn't the right time, or maybe it shouldn't happen, because as much as she loved him, she worked for him and that would be wrong.

She then headed toward the exit, watching his smile one last time, his goatee in his handsome face and she went to her car, where her driver was waiting for her.

Pepper sighed, staring at her new blue dress she had bought for that event. She had always liked clothes and shoes, but that kind of dress with a low cut wasn't her style, but unconsciously she had bought it for Tony Stark. But she was only his PA, another woman in the world of tht billionaire and playboy, and as much as she loved him, seeing his sensitive and caring side he showed toward her, but maybe he wasn't the right guy for her.

She brushed away her fringe from her face, covering her face after, when then she noticed a small bundle in the seat and she frowned, grabbing it.

"What is it?" She murmured, beginning to open the small box and her driver said:

"I'm sorry, Miss Potts, I forgot to tell you that Mr. Stark left it here when he came to the party. A gift for you."

"Tony..." Pepper said in surprise, and when she opened it, the lights of the passing cars litting the interior of the car and her eyes shone.

It was a beautiful necklace, with a small blue pendant that resembled the arc reactor on his chest, and next to it there was a note.

 _Pepper, this birthday present isn't just a way of thanking you for the last few years you've been taking care of me, more than as my PA or a friend, but because you're the only person to whom I would give my heart (shocking I know, but like you said, I do have one) and also, a way I found to say that if I survived in Afghanistan, it was because I thought of you because you never gave up on me. That's it. Happy Birthday. Tony Stark._

Pepper brought a hand to mouth, thrilled with the present, delayed for months, at his words and then, she put the necklace around her neck and called Tony.

"Pepper?"

"I got your gift... Tony, it's beautiful."

"Pepper..." From the other side of the line, he'd already gotten rid of the blonde journalist, only to be disappointed to see Pepper was gone.

And to Tony, Pepper wasn't like the others women, and maybe it was why he had never have gotten involved with her, she was special, she took care of him, but also she wasn't afraid to argue wirh him, she was the most special part of his life and he had to be kidnapped in Afghanistan to realize that. But now, he would show how special she was to him.

"Where are you now, Pepper?"

When Pepper got out of the car in front of the square, she saw Tony get out of his car as well, and the two of them walked toward each other and Pepper, with her heart racing at the sight of Tony, reached for her necklace , holding the small arc as she stood facing him.

"So... I have your heart?"

"You've always had it." He nodded and then, seeing her blush, he raised his hand, holding her hand with his around the pendant she held around her neck, stroking her hand gently and he said sincerely:

"It just took me a while to realize that for a long time I had stopped thinking of you as my PA, or a friend. You're the owner of my heart."

And Tony, feeling nervous because he'd never said that kind of thing before, but knew he felt it for her, brought his other hand to Pepper's face, caressing her cheek, and she parted her lips, shaking her head lightly and murmuring:

"I thought it would never happen... That I was just a girl, dreaming too big."

"You're a lot of things, workaholic, too prim, but never just a girl." Tony teased her, but she could see the sincerity in his brown eyes and then she opened a beautiful smile and lifted her hand slowly, resting it against his chest where she could see the blue light from his reactor and touched it, feeling the heat that it radiated from there and she stroked it lightly, watching Tony close his eyes for a moment.

And then, Pepper pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes too, feeling extremely happy, it didn't matter at that moment that she worked for him, that things could get complicated because Tony Stark had opened his heart and, for her.

Tony released her pendant, lowering his hand to her exposed back and slowly brought her toward his chest, feeling the softness of her skin and then he opened his eyes, staring at her and watching her open her blues eyes, shinning and Tony felt his blood being pumprd faster, wanting to kiss her, seeing the same desire in her eyes.

And his lips met hers in a passionate kiss, feeling her lips then move beneath his. Pepper could feel his goatee caressing her face and it all just made her shiver in a good way, and she brought a hand to his hair and caressed it, feeling her body melt, pressed to his and his arm tightened his grip on her, holding her, and Pepper knew the timing was perfect.

Tony was invaded by Pepper's almond scent and felt himself in paradise and he knew he would never want another woman. His heart belonged to Pepper.

His tongue found hers as they deepened the kiss and he smiled mentally, feeling her heart race against his chest, while his hand caressed her naked bare back, her heart was beating as fast as his.

When they broke off the kiss to breathe, Pepper leaned her forehead against Tony's again, catching her breath while she felt his hand caressing her back, with a small smile and she said:

"That was the best birthday present ever Tony." She said honestly, smiling. "You really do have a heart, Tony, and I'm glad you trust it to me..."

"Because you, my dear, make me show my best side, and it's one of the things I most admire in you, Pepper." He admitted awkwardly and then, they interlaced their hands, exchanging a kiss before they went to his car. All Pepper's insecurity about their relationship, where she stood were over.


End file.
